creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Umbrello/My Top 10 WTF Movie Endings
Some endings come totally out of left field. Maybe it's a clever plot twist, maybe it's something that doesn't fit with the rest of the movie, or maybe it's just a huge disappointment. Top 10 lists are fun, so I decided to make my own about this very subject. Keep in mind that these are only movies that I've seen, and only movies that literally made me go WTF??? MAJOR SPOILERS! (duh) 10. +1 (aka Plus One) - What do you get when you combine a teen party movie with an existential time loop theory? You get this very odd film. Basically, a comet causes two timelines to overlap and slowly get closer together. No one is sure what will happen when the two timelines converge, and different characters handle the situation in unique ways. ENDING SPOILER: People start to theorize that they will have to kill or incapacitate their double in order to remain after the timelines converge. Our douchy protagonist decides this is his chance to get rid of the version of his ex-girlfriend that he hasn't reconciled with (basically because he's a total douche). He murders this version of his girlfriend who is technically the real version because she is from the original timeline. The true WTF part comes at the very end when the movie suddenly has a happy ending feeling, and the protagonist and his girlfriend (who has no idea he actually murdered her other self) are smiling together romantically and looking up at the sky. I mean, seriously. He's a murderer! This is not a happy ending! Is he really going to live the rest of his life with the memory of stabbing her to death? I guess he really is a douche. WTF??? 9. Beyond the Black Rainbow - A psychotic doctor with a god complex keeps a girl with psychic powers captive in a strange quasifuturistic facility. Very slow and atmospheric. ENDING SPOLER: The girl escapes and the doctor follows her. He catches up to her and is slowly walking towards her in a menacing fashion. And then... he trips and hits his head on a rock and dies. All that build up for a whoopsie daisy. DERP. WTF??? 8. Yellowbrickroad - Ah, Yellowbrickroad. You had so much potential. You really had me on the end of my seat. And then you got to the end and WTF? The basic story is that decades ago a bunch of people went up a trail and never came back, so now some morons want to go down the same trail to try and figure out the mystery. Unfortunately, the trail just spirals endlessly and there's some otherwordly record player in the sky trying to destroy their eardrums. ENDING SPOILER: The main character finally gets to the end, leaving all his friends and his girlfriend behind to die, and what does he find? A movie theater. The same movie theater he had visited at the beginning of the movie. That wouldn't be so bad, but there's a campy early-1900's-style usher that basically explains the whole movie to the main character. Then he walks in to where all the ghosts of the people who disappeared are watching a movie, but on the screen is this horrible CG scene that is so laughably bad it ruins the entire movie. It looks like something you would make in computer graphics class if you were bored and wanted to fool around with photoshop. Way to drop the ball. WTF??? 7. This Is the End - What? A comedy? Yup. This is one of the funniest films I've ever seen. It takes a bunch of actors like James Franco, Seth Rogan and Jonah Hill (among many others) and asks the question: How would these actors act in real life if this was the apocalypse? What ensues is each of those actors making fun of themselves and each other as they struggle to survive. ENDING SPOILER: ''After each character finds a way to redeem themselves and thus be raptured, they all end up in heaven. But it doesn't stop there. The Backstreet Boys appear out of nowhere and start singing "Backstreet's Back" while everyone dances. No, really. I'm not kidding. As if boy bands go to heaven. WTF??? '''6. Enemy' - Poor Jake Gyllenhaal. His character just can't decide who to be. Should he follow his shallow dreams or settle down and have a normal life? You think he's figured it out by the end, but apparantly not. Mostly a psychological drama, the ending really takes people off guard. ENDING SPOILER: Our protagonist walks into the bedroom where his wife should be, but instead there's a giant spider that's so big it fills the entire room. WTF??? 5. The House of the Laughing Windows - My favorite giallo (italian thriller/horror) of all time, "La casa dalle finestre che ridono" follows a man who has come to a small town to restore a painting at a church. It seems as though the locals don't really want him to finish, but he is determined. A weird and creepy film. ENDING SPOILER: The whole time you know there is something up with this priest, and then he suddenly starts talking like a creepy woman and opens his shirt to reveal two lady bags. Even in such a weird movie, I did NOT see that coming! WTF??? 4. Gozu - If you've ever heard of Takeshi Miike, then you know he makes some pretty weird movies. Gozu is no exception. It's pretty much a twisted coming-of-age Yakuza film. Many strange moments, yet the ending still manages to be one huge WTF. I thought about not putting it on the list, but it's just so bizarre that it trumps the rest of the movie. ENDING SPOILER: The young gangster has sex with the woman that the other guy magically turned into (don't ask) and suddenly his penis gets stuck! He pulls and pulls and it turns out... someone is holding on to it! There's a hand coming out of her vajayjay! It turns out that by having sex with her, the other guy was able to climb out of her womb. Then she takes a bath and they all go skipping down the street. No really. They go skipping down the street. WTF??? 3. Orphan - A mostly average movie, the twist in Orphan left my jaw on the floor. Basically, a douchy guy and his idiot wife adopt this russian girl who's obviously super weird and creepy. The wife is trying to prove that the girl is psycho, but the husband is such a douche that he thinks she's just being a bitch. Then comes the twist... ENDING SPOILER: The little girl goes into her room and starts removing everything that makes her look like a little girl. Her fake teeth, the wrap that flattens her breasts... that's right... she's an adult! A really short, ugly adult! WTF??? 2. Sleepaway Camp - As with Orphan, this is a mostly average film. A girl and her brother go to camp and people start dying, yadda yadda. But the way they filmed the ending is what makes it stand out. The twist is shocking, but the ending scene is downright terrifying. ENDING SPOILER: So it turns out that Angela is really a boy. It's a legendary twist, but the truly WTF part is how they filmed the reveal. They used a nude male actor and put an Angela mask on him. So not only does her extremely freaky facial expression never even twitch, nor does she even blink, but the guy hardly moves his body so that the mask won't move and end up looking fake. He/she is just standing there, mouth wide open, eyes wide, knife in hand. It almost looks like a photograph, but then the camera pans and you know it's not. Then he/she makes a horrifying sound. Even if you watch the movie more than once you will never get used to that scene. It's the kind of scene that could only exist on a tight budget. WTF??? 1. Dead or Alive / Dead or Alive: Final - So my number 1 spot goes to not one film, but two. Each film in Takashi Miike's 'Dead or Alive' trilogy stars the same two actors but in different roles. All three have varying levels of strangeness, but the endings of the first and last are just so WTF they deserve to share the throne. Just to clarify, these movies have nothing to do with the video game franchise. They are Yakuza action films. ENDING SPOILER: In Dead or Alive, the two main characters are destined to have a showdown. Shooting each other wasn't enough, apparantly, because one guy pulls a rocket launcher completely out of nowhere, and the other guy powers up a kamehameha spirit bomb looking thing. They fire and BOOM! All of Japan is destroyed in a cataclysmic explosion! WTF??? Then in Dead or Alive: Final, a mostly tame movie, the two main characters fuse together into a giant flying insect robot thing with a penis head! Yup, that's right. A robot with a penis for a head! Again... WTF??? Why is your head a penis??? WHYYYYY??? 'I hope you enjoyed this list. I recommend checking out the endings for yourselves, because they have to be seen to be believed! ' Category:Blog posts